warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Board thread:Warrior Cats Wiki Nieuws/@comment-24665315-20150208120623/@comment-31455441-20170515191131
Ik zal iets helemaal op het einde zetten en het is de moeite waard om het te zien dus voor al degene KIJKEN ( vooral voor de mensen die geen leven hebben en houden van zwart ;) <3 ) Mistlicht schreef: Wil je een grote rij spoilers zien? Ben nieuwschierig hoe ver je komt :) Mistlicht schreef: goed mu win je echt? dat woord mu ken ik niet of bedoel je nu? zodat het is goed NU win je echt wil je weten waar dat staat? in de spoilers van ....... wil je het echt weten??? in de spoilers van appelvacht! waar? helemaal aan het einde! ik heb de lange spoilers van Goudvacht en Appelvacht helemaal gelezen jij? zullen we gaan tellen? oke? daar gaan we dan hoever zullen we komen? 1 2 tellen is saai zullen we tot tien tellen en dan gaan we door oke we gaan door met tellen tot tien 3 4 5 zes 7 acht 9 tien ben je er no steeds? dat is lang! maar we gaan nog lekker door punt uit! vind je dit saai? ik ook maar we gaan lekker door ik wil namelijk winnen ik vind het knap als je hier nog bent zullen we raadsels aan vertellen? oke hier komt er een .... het is zwart, zit in het dakgoot en is gevaarlijk ja wat is dat nou he nadenken nadenken nadenken wat is je antwoord? ik weet het niet? is dat je antwoord?? dan heb je het.......... ............................ fout! Het is een kraai met een mitrieur! hier komt de volgende hier is ie dan! hoe hoog kan je vliegen?? he niet meteen doorklikken he! wel nadenken hoor ik kan niet vliegen als dat je antwoord is is het....................... Fout! stel maar even voor dat je een vogel bent of iets anders wat kan vliegen zo hoog als ik wil fout zal ik dan het antwoord maar gaan zeggen?? oke dan hier komt ie ........ niet hoger dan het dakgoot, want daar zit de kraai met een mitrieur! hoe vond je ze? leuk? oke zeg eve in de chat Nederland als je hier nog bent. waarom je Nederland moet zeggen omdat ik een woord verzin dat niet zo snel in de chat zal worden gezet vind je hem echt niet leuk? ik bedoel het woord dombo dan ben jij een vaderland hater! behalve als je in België woont natuurlijk maar jullie Belgen spreken wel ONZE taal hè!! dus je moet ons wel dankbaar zijn!! Oké, het is alleen de Nederlandse taal (als ik het goed heb) als je Vlaams praat... Maar toch! oke dus je vind het woord niet leuk? oke............ zeg dan maar in de chat................. ....................................... ........................ oh bah ik moet stoppen ik moet gaan eten! dus jij hebt gewonnen als je tot hier bent gekomen dan moet je ......................... zeggen Ontbijt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jij hebt gewonnen! {Spoiler}} ps ik hoop dat dat het lukt :) nou menes Mistlicht dat is nu humor xD en jep i now fail als je iets groots verwachte maar jha dat komt er dus niet.... HAHAHA (wow ben gemeen xD)